


The Chilling Adventure of Abrina Hexman

by wingsofaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broad inspiration taken from Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Gen, Ghosts, Mention of Satanism, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: On her way to her first Sabbath, Abrina Hexman encounters a solitary road, a car problem and a GAStly's station.
Kudos: 3





	The Chilling Adventure of Abrina Hexman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COW-T challenge @ landedifandom. Week 4, Mission 7, six prompts used:  
> 001\. Benzina (gas)  
> 003\. Fantasma (ghost)  
> 006\. Iguana  
> 014\. Sentiero sterrato (grovel road)  
> 015\. Tramonto (sunset)  
> 017\. Umore nero (bad mood)

Abrina revved the engine a few times. A weak roar emerged from the belly of her Fiat 500 and then died, every time faster than the time before. The gas lever was flat.

She slammed her forehead against the wheel. "Fuck."

Another seventy-eigth minutes, and she was officially late for the most important even of her life. Great. She dug deep into the bottomless pocket of her hot-pants and fished out a variety of trinkets she barely remembered putting there; she threw them in the back seat. She discarde her wand, a fancy hat, a leather wallet, a map, a bunch of make-up she got on sale, a note book, that old cursed talisman grangran insisted she should always carry everywhere, a pine cone-- she stopped, called herself an idiot, and climbed the seat, her upper body thrown in the back half of the car to retrieve the bloody map. She unfolded it until it covered the whole window shield.

Just to be sure, she cursed once more.

"We're traveling west, right?" Her finger followed a thin road on the map, and names of locations and landmarks appeared and disappeared as she caressed the paper. "Wasn't this a shortcut? I should stop trusting Milestones."

She had followed the main road for over fifty miles, then turned left at the Looming Oak, and took a secondary road just like the old stone had told her.

Obviously it had been a mistake. She folded the map back in her pocket.

"Don't you dare say a word, Samhain."

The big brown iguana in the passenger seat raised its head and fixed her with one of his clear eyes. It blinked once and then went back to its nap.

Abrina sighed and then rubbed her face with her palms. When she opened her eyes, she had to close them again. She had had the sun blinding her for half the evening. At least hey were travelling west alright.

“We need help.”

Of course, there was a spell every kid had to remember by heart by the age of twelve that was designed specifically for this kind of situation, and of course, being Abrina, well... _Abrina_ , she never bothered. She turned her head left and right for her note book. It had finished in the farthest side of the seat, but her fingers were long. She grabbed it and sat straight once again. 

Samhain was staring at her, and she patted its head with two fingers. "You can tell me _I told you so_ when we get at the Sabbath on time, okay?"

She opened the pages. She skimmed through personal notes and way too many spells she was supposed to remember and got halfway the book before she found what she was looking for.

"Gotcha."

She repeated the sequence under her breath as she grabbed Samhain with both hands and pressed her ear against its stomach.

Then, she repeated the sequence loud and clear. Samhain's belly gurgled. Abrina huffed and straightened its tail. Still nothing.

"Fuck, why is the reception so shitty?"

She held her iguana with one and and with the other she opened the door. She closed her car with a kick and repeated the sequence with a louder voice.

She held her breath. A soft hum came from within her pet and she mumbled _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Good evening, this is the Witchcraft and Wizardry Service Center, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, hi, hello! This is Abrina Hexman, my car died in the middle of nowhere and I need the closest gas station. I'm so late, and this is my first official Sabbath, so if you could send someone real quick!"

"Good evening miss Hexman, can you tell us your exact location?"

The voice that came from inside Samhain was quiet and calm. Just a bit too quiet and calm for her taste. "I don't know? I met the Thousands Milestone on the Main Road and then took a left at the Old Oak Tree but..."

"It's alright, miss, we can determine your exact location through your Enchanted Communicator. Please don't hang up."

Abrina bit her lower lip.

The car had really stopped in the middle of nowhere, a gravel road that lead deep withing the forest. Tall trees grew at both sides, their roots emerging from the soil between the pebbles.

It was... nice. The ideal spot for a simple ritual, or for training a young practitioner to mold branches and leaves. Her grangran had loved to take her outside in places not so different from this one when she was just a little child.

She smiled for the first time in hours. After the Sabbath, she would officially be a Witch, and she could start trying to summon spirits from the After World. Maybe that could be her thing.

_If I ever make it in time for the Ritual, that is._

Samhain had started tangle its tongue in her hair and tickle her neck with its paws. The voice inside of it resumed talking: "We have determined your exact location, assistance is on its way. We wish you a pleasant evening. Hail Satan."

"Hail Satan," she mumbled, and then put Samhain back in the car. She searched her pockets again and she found a bunch of roots and berries that she gave it. "Thanks, buddy."

She pressed her hip against the side of her car and waited. Then, she waited some more. 

The sun was a red, angry ball of fire lingering on the horizon. She bit her nails. "Come on." She looked up and down the road, waiting for someone to appear and maybe teleport her right at the location of the Ritual.

"This should be some kind of prime service, where the..."

She closed her mouth when a thick fog started to emerge from the ground. She widened her eyes. It was milky white, almost liquid, and extremely cold. It reached her calves, her waist, climbed over her head and circled the car.

Did she do something wrong? Were the spirits out to get her? She should have been more sincere when she had praised Satan...

The fog reached the tip of the trees and then it started shifting again. From the dense mist a structure with square angles started to form. A roof, a big sign, wide window shields, and then, right beside her car, a shiny gas pump.

"Holy fuck."

"Welcome to GAStly's, how can I help you?"

The ghost was as white and as milky as everything around him. He was about her height, with a long face and long arms. His feet were evanescent, and it made it look like he was floating just above the ground.

"Wow."

"Miss?"

She stared at him. He was probably around her age. Or had been. Whatever.

"Gas!" She spurted. "I need gas. Of course. I'm already late!"

The ghost boy nodded, but did nothing. She urged him: "Please? A full tank? Within the next moon?"

His expression remained flat. "Payment first."

She blinked in disbelief. "Wait, this should be covered by my insurance."

The ghost vapid expression didn't change. "Let me check." His dense body fluttered, and Abrina saw the whole gas station was starting to loose its edges.

On the horizon, the last rays of sunshine stretched in the darkening sky.

"Wait, you're leaving? Never mind, never mind, I'll pay, I'll pay!"

The ghost was back, and the whole building with him.

She sighed. "How much?"

"Three bills will suffice."

She searched in her pockets. "Where is it?" Half of her arm had disappeared within the Bottomless Pouch, when she remembered and jumped in the car to grab her wallet.

She took five bills, and with a movement of her hand a flick of fire appeared on her palm. She burned the five bills until they were nothing but ashes, and a _ka-ching_ sound came from the pump.

The shadow of a smile trembled on the ghost's lips, and disappeared as if it had never been there. He put the fuel in her tank and started to fill it. 

She was jumping to one foot to the other. "You done?"

"Do you also need a full check up? It's included."

She bit her nail. "No thanks. Time's a bit tight."

The ghost moved as slowly as he could, and when he finished the job she launched herself in the car. A cold shiver travelled through her spine, and she didn't want to ponder the possibility that she'd just went through a ghost boy.

Samhain moved to the passenger seat and she leaned on the window after successfully revving the engine.

"Thanks, you're a life... I mean... thanks."

"No problem."

She wetted her lips. "You don't happen to know the shortest way for the Northfolk Fairy Ring, do you?"

The ghost pondered a bit. "It's close. Take a right at the Hangman's Field after the woods, and you're already within the Witches Arrays."

She closed her eyes as she took a mental note. "Really, thanks."

The ghost didn't answer. His expression shifted to a void, then said: "Another customer needs assistance. Are you well on your way?"

Abrina nodded. "Yeah. You go. Thanks again."

His "You're welcome" disappeared with him in thin air, and after a few moments GAStly's had vanished, and only the gravel road was left in front of her.

"That was something." 

She relaxed in her seat and smiled. "You ready, Samhain?"

The iguana licked its eye and Abrina started the car. "Yeah," she agreed. "Me too."


End file.
